Sauna Day: An RMN OMAKE Special
by Keyote
Summary: Based on the OMAKE from Rave Master Naruto chpts. 16 and 17. A trip to a hot spring becomes hot and steamy when Tenten locks Naruto and Hinata inside a sauna bath with a little gift from Jiraiya to help spice things up for them. NaruHina and NaruHinaTen


I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well, the moment you have been waiting for, the full length version of this OMAKE is here.

For anyone who is now confused about that, this story was originally a two part OMAKE from my Rave Master Naruto series (chapters 16 and 17 respectively). However, this version is the full length and more "M" rated version (because of the additions of cherry poppers, aka lemons). If you no likely, then you should no readie. Now then, let's begin this...

**Sauna Day**

**A RMN OMAKE Special**

It had been another good day of training for Team Rave and they decided to reward themselves with a trip to the hot springs. However and unknown to Naruto and Hinata, Tenten was hatching a plan that would allow her to have some fun with them. And with Plue back home sleeping and Haku off on a day date with Ayame, she had no fear of interference with this plan.

She stood by a small sauna room sitting in a chair reading a magazine (or at least making it look like she was) when Hinata appeared before her wearing nothing but a towel around her waist. Tenten herself was only wearing a towel as both had been in the springs just a little while ago.

"Tenten, are you going to use the sauna?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Huh? Oh, not really sure yet. But you should definitely use it. After all, it'll make you skin shine" said Tenten, mentally cheering that things were working as planned so far.

"I don't know, do you thin it will make my skin shine?" asked Hinata.

"Of course it will, trust me. And to get the full effect, you should be naked while in there" said Tenten as she smiled evily. This causes Hinata to blush furiously at the thought.

"Steam bathe naked? I...I...I can't do that? What if there are other people in there? It would be so embarrassing and..." started Hinata, but Tenten broke in and said "Don't worry, I already checked the room. Totally empty, I promise. And it's not surprising seeing as this is a slow day and all."

"But..." said Hinata. "No buts, Hinata. If it will make you feel better, I will stay outside the door and scare off anyone who might try to use this one. There are other sauna rooms here and I can say that this one is out of order."

"But still..." Hinata starts to say, but Tenten again interrupts her. "And I have no doubt Naruto will notice you afterwards."

Hearing that makes Hinata's eyes light up with hope. "Really?" she asked Tenten.

"Trust me girl, you do this and he WILL be seeing you in a whole new light. I guarantee it" says Tenten.

Hinata thinks for a minute, then says "OK, I'll do it."

"Good, now step inside before taking off your towel and hand it back to me. Don't worry, I'll keep everyone else out. Oh yeah, do you want me to increase the steam level? It'll do an even better job on you?" asked Tenten.

Hinata nods as she steps into the room. After a moment, her hand reappears with the towel and Tenten takes it. Tenten then reaches up and makes an ajustment to the steam level before sitting back down, a smile crossing her face.

'Perfect, phase one in now complete. In a few moments, the steam in there will be denser than pea soup. Now, all I have to do is wait for Naruto to come out of the man's side Hot Spring and get him to go inside and things will finally come together.'

Tenten begins to laugh manically at the thought of what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Naruto is sitting down and enjoying the water when he feels a chill run down his spine.

'What the? What was that about? Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen" thinks Naruto as he prepares to leave the waters.

(soon)

Tenten looked at her watch and saw that five minutes had passed since she had managed to get Hinata into the sauna room butt naked. She smiled as she thought 'All that's left to do is get a certain idiot in there and we will finally see this plan come together.'

The sound of foot steps coming from the boys locker room made her smile even more. "Ah, speak of the devil. Here comes my favorite toy."

She turns to see Naruto walking up to her wearing only a towel around his waist and Tenten finds herself stareing and blushing at him. 'Damn, all that training does do a body good. If it wasn't for the fact Hinata is crushing on him, I might...wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Naruto like that....I don't, I don't.'

Naruto meanwhile, sees Tenten and notices her only wearing a towel as well. 'Boy, good thing I'm not a pervert like pervy sage and I think of Tenten as a sister, or I might be tempted to....' And image pops into Naruto's head, causing him to blush as he shakes his head furiously back and forth, thinking 'Gah, not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert....yet...'

Tenten gets over her inner struggle and says "Hey Naruto, um.....done already?"

Naruto, getting over his own inner pervert, nods and says "Yeah, why are you out here? And where's Hinata?"

"Huh? Oh, The hot spring water was a little to warm for me, so I came out here to cool off. I think Hinata's still in there though" said Tenten who got herself back on track for her plan.

"OK then. Well, I guess I'll go get changed and head back home. Need to make sure Plue isn't letting bugs into the house again." As Naruto goes to walk off, Tenten stops him and says "Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't you try out the sauna bath here. Rumor has it that it does wonder's for your complexion. Might even help you attract girls, big guy."

Naruto turns and smiles and says "Thanks, but no thanks. After I got over Sakura, I decided not to pursue romance in my life till after I destroy the Dark Bring. After all, there's more to life than love, right? And I need my free time to train anyways so I can do my job as Rave Master."

As he goes to leave again, he is once more stopped by Tenten. "Hey, what's up? Oh, I know. Sorry Tenten, but I'm afraid getting me into the sauna with you so you can seduce me won't work." Tenten responds by hitting him on his head and says "Idiot, that's not why. I was thinking that going into the sauna would help you with training."

Intrigued, Naruto looks at her and says "OK, how?"

"Well....um..., it's gonna be hot in there right? And all that steam cuts visibility down a lot as well. Think of it as double training to help you build up a tolerance to very hot places were we might have to go on missions for and help you learn to see in hard to see places too."

Tenten crossed her fingers and hoped that quickly thought up idea worked. Naruto thought for a minute, then smiled as he said "Hey, you're right. Good thinking Tenten. OK, I'll do it."

Tenten sighs in relief as Naruto goes up to the door and opens it. "Boy, sure is steamy in here." As he goes to enter, Tenten says "Hey Naruto, one more thing." Naruto starts to turn around as he says "What?"

But the answer he gets is Tenten grabbing his towel and pulls it off him with one good pull, leaving Naruto naked. Before he can complain, Tenten plants her foot into his backside and sends Naruto flying into the room before she slams to door shut and position's her chair against the door so it can't be opened.

'Heh heh heh, showtime' thinks Tenten as she walks off to find a drink. She stops and runs back and makes an adjustment to the steamer as well as pushes a small button connected to a wire that runs into the room while thinking 'It will take a second, but the steam level should return to normal. And that's when that little thing I got from Jiraiya should kick in. If it works like he said it would, those two will be all over each other in minutes once they breath it in.'

Meanwhile, Naruto groans as he thinks 'Damn what was her problem? Hey wait, why does this bench feel so soft? Am I alone in here or is someone else in here as well?'

'Huh? Did Tenten open the door? And why do I feel something laying on my lap? Did Tenten throw something in here?' wonders Hinata as the steam starts to clear. Naruto pulls away and both reach out with their hands. Hinata finds Naruto's face while he finds her chest. 'This face, this feeling? Is it....EEEPPPP' thinks Hinata as she feels her breast being grabbed.

'Hm, I wonder who this....wait, what am I feeling? Oh no, are these...?' thinks Naruto as he realizes he's groping a girl. A naked one from the feel of it.

Moment's later, the steam clears enough so they can see each other.

"Hinata!" shouts Naruto, blushing like crazy as he sees her naked before him and realizes what it is he's touching.

"Naruto!" gasped Hinata as she realizes that it is her secret love that's currently feeling her up.

(Note, new lemony content starts here. Enjoy)

The two teens stayed frozen in place as both their brains tried to register what was going on. Then, Naruto remembered he was still fondling Hinata's breast and immediately took his hands off her and moved away. Hinata, on instinct, immediately brings both hands up to cover her chest even though her body complains about the loss of Naruto's hands there.

"Hinata, I...I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here. Tenten said..." said Naruto is a hasty and nervous voice. He had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He couldn't believe Tenten had done this to him, knowing how he felt about Hinata. Naruto had been waiting for the right time to come out and tell her. But after this, she would never love him now.

"Naruto, I...I...it's OK. You didn't know I was in here.....and it sounds like Tenten had this planned out" said Hinata with her own hasty and nervous voice. One part of her was embarrassed that Naruto had seen her completely nude, and another was afraid that Naruto would be turned off by what he saw as Hinata didn't have a high opinion of her own physical features.

"Yeah, she definitely planned all this. Damn Tenten, when I get my hands on her..." started Naruto until he realized he was still looking at Hinata.

Unable to stop himself, his eyes began to wander over her naked body, a blush on his cheeks rising and glowing brightly as he took every inch of her and committed it to memory. He had always know Hinata was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and now he knew she was the most beautiful too. In his mind, she was perfect and he found himself wanting to go and...

Looking away, Hinata says "Naruto, please...don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing...." It wasn't that she liked the way Naruto was looking at her, quite the opposite, she actually really loved it as it made her feel loved, wanted, and desired. But it was just so embarrassing. Also, her looking away had been because she had been taking in all of Naruto's nakedness and had found herself focusing on his crotch which was starting to respond to his thoughts and feelings.

Realizing that he was eye her nakedness up, Naruto quickly turns away and says in a quick coming voice "I'm...I'm sorry Hinata. You must think I'm a pervert, huh? Don't worry, I would never do anything to you...unless you were OK with it. Um, I'm gonna try to get us out of here."

'So Naruto would do those kinds of things with me as long as I was consenting' thinks Hinata, feeling such happiness passing through her. She took a long deep breath to try and calm herself as she also thought how Naruto didn't need to apologize as she felt like she was the bigger pervert. And then, something strange started to happen with in her. She could feel a powerful desire awakening through out her entire body and warmth growing from the core of her belly.

Not knowing what it was or why this was happening, Hinata didn't have the strength or even the desire to fight against it. She stood up and watched as Naruto tried his luck with the door to the outside. In the back of her mind, a voice was telling her to stop now, that they weren't ready for this yet. And yet, she decided to ignore it as she knew that she was.

"Damn it Tenten, I know you can hear me. Open this door now or I'll..." yells Naruto as he slams his fist against the metal door, unaware of Hinata walking slowly and almost seductively towards him. It wasn't until he felt her hands come to rest on his back followed by her pressing her entire body against his back side that Naruto stopped and became frozen from shock.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" asked Naruto in a weary and nervous voice. This was definately something he had never experienced before and was almost afraid of where it could lead him. Lead them. And yet, there was also a feeling of anticipation he was feeling about it as well.

"Naruto, let's stay like this....just for a moment. I want to enjoy this moment here with you as long as I can" said Hinata in a quiet an innocent voice. She then broke her hands from their resting place on his back and wrapped them around his waist until the rest against his flat and decently toned stomach.

Naruto blushed deeply from this, but made no effort to stop her as he to was enjoying this. And the same strange feeling Hinata had started to experience moments ago was now happening with in Naruto too as he found himself thinking of things they weren't ready for, and yet not caring about that fact.

"Your back, it feels so nice Naruto. It's so warm and comforting" said Hinata in an almost dream like tone.

'Hinata....' thinks Naruto as a desire pops into his mind that he finds himself needing to act on. Reaching up with his hands, he places them on Hinata's and lifts them away so he can turn around to face her. Hinata blushes as their eye meet once Naruto is facing her direction and blushes fiercely at the feel of Naruto's semi hardened member pressing against her belly.

With her hands now holding his back and Naruto's hands gently stroke her back in a slow and loving manner, Hinata brings her head to rest against his chest and sighs happily at this seemingly perfect moment that is happening in her life right now.

Naruto himself is also enjoying the tranquility of this moment and then decides to do something else. Bring one hand up and places a finger under her chin, he tilts Hinata's face up towards his and gives her such a strong look of desire that it makes Hinata's heart melt with love for this boy.

Understanding what he wants, Hinata nods and closes her eyes while slightly puckering her lips and awaits what Naruto was wanting to do. Knowing it was alright, Naruto bends down but doesn't kiss on on her lips. He instead kisses her first on her left cheek, then her right. He then kisses her forehead and then her chin, followed by the tip of her nose.

Naruto can feel her getting annoyed from his deliberate missing of the spot she really wanted and wanted him to stop teasing her from the slight increase of her hold on him. Smiling, he leans in and presses his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle and very loving kiss.

Hinata's mind comes alive with thoughts and feelings as Naruto gives her what she considers the most loving kiss she could ever experience. But seeing as it was also her first, she couldn't be sure if it would always feel this way, or if this was just a taste of things to come. Hopefully, it was the latter.

For just a moment, their lips remained lock as each took their times to feel out the kiss and better try to understand how it was suppose to be done. Being both inexperienced at this, they wanted to make sure the other was as satisfied and fulfilled as possible.

After a few more moments, Naruto decides to try something Jiraiya had told him about that girls liked guys to do. Opening his mouth a little, he presses his tongue against Hinata's lower lip, catching the young girl by surprise. She knew about this from her talk with Tenten, but it was still a little embarrassing to do.

Never the less, she was with Naruto and if he wanted to do it, she would at least give it a try. She opened her mouth and aloud him entry. Naruto's tongue was heitant to enter at first, but it fillay did and he ran his tongue along the sides and roof of her mouth.

Hinata hesitantly brought her own tongue in and nervously touched it to Naruto's. Both stiffened from the feel of this, but didn't break away as they allowed their two appendages to rub and entwine against one another. The kiss was so full of passion and desire from them, that neither wanted it to end...ever.

But soon, the need for air became appear ant and they had to break away. A thin trail of saliva still connected them to each other as they breathed heavily and looked deeply into each others eyes. Seeing something they had both wanted to see for so long broke any last resistance to going any farther as both prepared themselves mentally on what was to come.

"Naruto, there's something I like for you to see" said Hinata quietly and a little afraid.

"What's that?" asked Naruto, feeling his anticipation rising along with his second head.

Hinata breaks away and takes a few steps back before spreading her arms away from her body and even spreads her legs just a little. Naruto looks away, red faced with embarrassment. Hinata just smiles with her own ever increasing blush shining outwards.

"Naruto, please don't look away. I want you to see me....all of me. I....I...I love you Naruto and I want you to be the only one who ever sees this side of me" says Hinata in a voice filled with love.

Shocked, and yet very happy, Naruto looks at her again and once more finds his eyes roaming over her form. Then, with out even thinking about it, he says "Beautiful, you're so beautiful Hinata."

Hinata blushes as a new idea pops into her mind. She sits back down on the bench and says "Naruto, let me show you more. Things only you can ever see from me." She then brings both hands up and begins to caress and fondle her breast, then pinching her nipples and giving off small sighs and moans from doing this.

Naruto is unable to stop looking as the girl her has secretly loved for a while pleasure herself before him, not caring that he was watching. In his mind, he can't help but wonder why this was happening, what was causing them to act this way. Then, Hinata takes one hand from her breast and runs into slowly down her body, till it arrives at her virgin pussy.

Then, taking her index finger, she slowly and sensually strokes her pouting lips that have already become wet from all that had happened before. She gasp as she then penitrates her woman hood with her finger and begains to masturbate before Naruto, calling out his name like it was him doing this to her.

'Hinata...' thinks Naruto as he watches and listen to her. Right now, ever nerve in his being was screaming at him to go to her and help pleasure her, but he still wanted to know why this was happening. And then, that's when he notices it for the first time. Green vapors flowing through the room.

Looking over, he sees Jiraiya's secret invention laying on the floor next to the main steamer. 'So, Pervy Sage helped Tenten out...' thinks Naruto, remembering seeing this before and Jiraiya telling him what it could do when he asked about it. Basically, it releases a vapor that, once breathed in, caused a massive sexual desire to over take a person. But only if they really loved each other as it was designed to spice up the lives of married people, including those who where stuck in a love rut.

"Naruto, please...go faster. Make me feel more" Hinata cried out suddenly, bringing Naruto's attention back to her. Hinata had gotten so into it, that she had forgotten that it was her fingers that were doing the job. Naruto knew how to turn the device off and all he needed was to make him and Hinata wait about five minutes till the effect wore off afterwards.

But right now, he didn't give a damn about turning it off as he wanted this as much as she did.

Moving in fast, Naruto is upon Hinata, causing her to gasp in with pleased surprise as his kisses her with fiery intensity. One hand goes to fondle and caress her lonely breast while his other goes and joins Hinata's hand in pleasuring her woman hood, sliding a finger in along side hers and slowly pumping in and out.

Hinata moans into the kiss, her body reacting immediately to having Naruto not only touching her breast, but the feel of his finger inside her woman hood was sending sensation's into her body she had never felt before. Sensation's she never wanted to stop feeling.

Hinata stopped using her own hands to pleasure herself and brought both up and wrapped them around Naruto head, bringing him closer to her. Naruto in turn but his middle finger inside her along with his index and began to pump in and out with greater speed. Naruto broke the kiss a few moments later, only to attack her breast with kisses, bites, and swirling his tongue along her pert nipples.

Hinata cried out in pleasure as Naruto's actions caused her to have a mini-gasm right away. Breaking away which made Hinata pout, Naruto brought his to drenched wet fingers up to her and held one out for her while taking the other into his mouth and sucking on it in a slow manner. Hinata did the same, though her sucking was far more sensual and seductive in nature.

"You taste good, Hinata" said Naruto in a low and husky voice.

"Only because you make me taste this way" added Hinata sweetly.

At this point, both knew they were about to cross something that could never be crossed over again and both knew this was only happening because of Jiraiya's machine and Tenten's evil planning. And they both couldn't care less anymore as this had been what they both had always wanted from the other. They just never thought it would happen like this.

As they kissed again, an idea began to form in Naruto's head. Jiraiya had taught Naruto alot about sex and the various acts that were involved. At the time, Naruto had been less than happy as he had thought Jiraiya was simply trying to turn him into a super pervert who would never have luck with women because of that fact.

However, Jiraiya had told Naruto that this was all stuff that two people in love would do with each other and it was something he should at least know about for when he was in love and the girl of his choice was ready to have a more adult relationship. And now, Naruto was glad he had decided to listen and learn after all as he wanted Hinata to be as happy as possible.

When the kiss ended this time, Naruto looked at Hinata and asked "So, what now? Do you....want to...sixty nine each other?"

"What's that?" asked Hinata who was far more innocent than even Naruto about this. Only Kurenai and Tenten had really taken the time to talk with her about sex. Kurenai had only talked about the main part of sex and Tenten had just told her about anal. Sixty nine was something neither had talked about with her.

Naruto blushed and said "Well, I guess it's when the guy is on the bottom and the girl is on top and her...um...vagina is over the guys face so he can lick it and the girls face is next to the guys....well, you know....so she can lick and suck it."

Hinata blushes fiercely from hearing that, but the idea does intrigue her, so she simply nods. Naruto moves away from her and lays down on the ground. Hinata comes to stand over him with her back to his face. She then gets down on all fours and finds herself getting a closer look at his man hood while Naruto gets his own up close and personal view of her flower.

'Beautful' thinks Naruto as his eyes can't help but savor the look of her wetness.

'Naruto's big, really big' thinks Hinata nervously as she sees his hardened member before her.

Taking a shaking hand up to touch it, Hinata gasp when she finds that Naruto's member is both hard and soft at the same time as well as very warm and it even feels like its pulsing a little. Being gentle and slow, she begins to stroke it fondly which makes Naruto shiver in excitement.

He comes out of his mind set quickly and remembers Hinata will want to be pleasured too, so he brings both hands up and brings them to rest on her hips. Then, he raises his head and lays a gentle kiss on Hinata's pouting lips, earning a gasp from Hinata. Naruto then sticks his tongue out and begins to lick her virgin pussy up and down over and over again.

"Ahh, that feels good. Keep doing it, Naruto" cries out Hinata as her mind relishes the feelings Naruto's actions were causing her. She then notices a little pre-cum forming at the tip of Naruto's dick and brings a finger sliding over it. She then presses another finger together against the first to rub the white liquid before sticking both in her mouth and sucking on them.

'This is...this is Naruto's taste. It's so good' thinks Hinata as she pulls her fingers out. Then with out any hesitation, she opens her mouth as wide as possible and takes Naruto's whole member into her. Naruto grunts with pleasure at the feel of his manhood being taken into Hinata's mouth and moans with pleasure and she licks and sucks him like a lollipop.

For a few minutes, the continue to pleasure each other as Hinata starts to move faster. Naruto enters two fingers into her again and pumps them in and out at a rapid pace while he goes to suck and nibble on her clit. Then, he returns to eating her out with pushing his tongue deep into her while she makes an effort to deep throat him.

And then, it happens. As this was their first time, neither knew of the calling card that told them they were about to cum. All they knew was their belly's becoming tight, followed by the sudden release. Hinata cums over Naruto's while Naruto releases his load into Hinata's mouth, both absolutely surprised by this and yet, very pleased.

Once they had come down from their respective highs, they both take a moment to savor each others taste with in their mouths. Finding they like it, both swallow each others cum with out hesitation. Hinata then gets off Naruto, who sits up and pulls Hinata to him, both kissing fiercely and finding pleasure in tasting each others combined taste with in their mouths.

When this kiss finally ends, they both look deeply into each others eyes and see nothing but love, lust, and trust there. Both knew what they wanted now, but both were afraid to speak up. Finally, it was Hinata who decided to speak.

"Naruto, I want to go further. Will you....will you love me now?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

Bringing his hand to caress her cheek, Naruto says "Only if you want me to. And I hope you say yes because I really want to."

Hinata nods, then gasp as Naruto takes her into his arms quickly and carries her over to the seats and sits her down. Hinata readjust her position to make her pussy more easily accessible to Naruto and spreads her legs far apart to give him even more access. Naruto stands before her and lowers himself down till his manhood is press against her entrance.

"I was told it hurts for a girls first time" said Naruto as he rubs the head up and down her lips.

"It does, but only for a minute" says Hinata as she moans from the feeling of Naruto Jr on her like that.

Knowing better than to tease her anymore, Naruto begins to slide his cock into her and was surprised to see it could fit as it looked so much bigger than her small opening. Hinata brings her hands around Naruto's head and grips onto him, readying herself for the coming pain.

Naruto soon hits her barrier, causing Hinata to wince from it. Her body is a mixture of pain and pleasure from the feel of Naruto stretching her like this. He looks at her and she gives him a nod, making him pull back and then pushing forward again with a little force. The barrier with in her holds for only a second before breaking and Naruto finds himself plunging deep into her.

Hinata cries out and her grip on Naruto tightens. Seeing tears in her eyes, Naruto kisses each one away before kissing Hinata full on the lips to soothe her mind. For about three minutes, they kiss non stop as they both forget about the world around them. Then, Hinata realizes the pain has mostly gone and ends the kiss, telling Naruto to be gentle with her.

Both find themselves gasping and moaning in pleasure as Naruto pulls out and then back into her over and over. He goes slow at first, but starts to move faster and pushing harder into her as they both start to loose themselves in the love making.

The cries, whimpers, moans, and occasional satisfied words that escape Hinata make a fire in Naruto's blood grow stronger as he begins to move in faster and harder. Hinata finds herself begging and pleading for him to go even faster and deeper into her. She even hears herself say words she never thought to hear escape her mouth.

Hinata soon comes again, harder than the first time which makes Naruto's ability to penetrate her even easier. He then takes her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and sits down with her on his lap. She bounces up and down, unable to stop her screams of pleasure as Naruto captures a bouncing breast with his mouth and sucks on her nipples hard.

Soon, they both cum together in an explosive furry of their love for one another, screaming each other names with all that they had. As Hinata slumps against Naruto's chest, she realizes it isn't over yet as Naruto is still hard with in her. Naruto does pull out and lowers her onto the bench, turning her onto her stomach and raises her lower body up before driving into her again, harder and faster than ever before.

Hinata's finger nails claw against the wodden seats as she hits orgasm after orgasm from Naruto's relentless attack on her sex. Naruto then once again takes her onto his lap with her back now against his chest and his hands groping her breast roughly as he sucks and nibbles on her neck.

They soon feel the onslaught of the biggest of orgasm's preparing to happen as Naruto lowers Hinata back down and turns her back onto her back while still inside her. He then rams into her faster and faster, each holding each other close until they both scream out from the most powerful release both had ever experienced that lasted nearly a minute.

After they had come down from their sexual high, Naruto had removed his now softened member from Hinata and was holding her in his lap. Hinata had such a tranquil look on her face so showed nothing but piece and happiness. Both had discovered new things this day, and they all had Tenten to thank for it. Maybe Jiraiya too.

"Hinata, when Tenten lets us out of here, lets find some way to thank her for this" said Naruto.

Dreamily looking up at Naruto, an idea pops into Hinats's head. Normally, she would never think about this type of idea that had popped in there, but the effects of the vapors were doing wonders for her thought process.

"We will, and I know what we can do. But first, we need to punish her" said Hinata.

Naruto looks at her in surprise and says "What, punish? What for?"

"Well, she did help us finally come together. And for that, she will be thanked. But she also forced us into this instead of it being our complete choice, so we should punish her for that before we thank her" said Hinata.

Naruto smiles and understands her reasoning, and then says "Any ideas on what to do for both?"

Smiling deviously, Hinata nods and says "A few, here's what we're gonna do."

(a few minutes later)

"Damn, that took forever" complains Tenten as she walks back to the sauna room. She had to go all over the hot spring just to find a working vending machine, seeing as all of them appear to be broken. "Hm, I wonder how they're doing in there?" she say to herself as she goes to look at her watch.

"Oh my god, twenty minutes. I better check on them. I wasn't planning on leaving them in there for so long" says Tenten as she run towards the door. She pushes the chair away and opens it to see a massive wall of steam blast out. 'Damn, where did all this steam come from?'

"Naruto? Hinata? Are you two all right?" she calls into the steam.

For a moment, there is nothing....and then...two pairs of hands shoot out from the steam. One belonging to Naruto and the other to Hinata and both grab onto Tenten's wrist. Tenten yelps as she gets pulled into the room and the door slams shut behind her.

What happened in that room this day would never be revealed to anyone. EVER!

But I'll tell you anyways because I am a super secret agent pervert!!!

(note, more new lemony content starts here. Double enjoy)

It all happened so fast that Tenten was completely thrown aback by everything. She found her arms pinned behind her back by Naruto as Hinata stood before her with her Byakugan activated. Tenten saw that Hinata had a serious look in her eyes and when she looked back to see Naruto, he also carried a serious look on his face.

"Guys, whats going on here?" asked a nervous Tenten.

"We wanted to thank you for what you did for us today, that's all" said Naruto.

Some how, she didn't feel like she was going to be thanked. "OK, so why did you grab and drag me in here? Why are you pinning my arms behind me, Naruto? And why does Hinata have her Byakugan activated?"

"Like Naruto said, we want to thank you for today. But before we do that, we have to punish you first" said Hinata.

"Punish me? For what? I thought you were implying that you guys were happy about what I did?" said Tenten as fear began to rise with in her. She tried to free her herself from Naruto, but his hold remained firm on her.

"Because this was more forced at first. Both me and Hinata agree this should have been allowed to happen naturally with out any outside interference. Don't worry though, your punishment will only last a few minutes and our thank you will last forever" said Naruto, who then gave Hinata a nod.

Tenten watched Hinata with uncertainty and fear as she took up her Hyuga style stance, and then she struke outwards with multiple hits all across Tenten's body. When she was done, Tenten fond all her strength had left her as she collapsed onto the ground, though Naruto saved her from hitting her head.

"What...what did you do...to me?" said Tenten, surprised at how weak she sounded.

"I just numbed your muscles a little. Don't worry, you will return to normal in a little while and you will still full feeling where it counts. Now, it's your turn Naruto" said Hinata with a devious smile on her face.

'What's he gonna do?' said a worried Tenten.

Naruto pulls Tenten over to Jiraiya's love vapor's device and then takes a firm hold on her head and makes her face over the releasing vapors. "Naruto, wait. Please, don't make me breath it in...." says Tenten who knew full well what it could do. It was then she realized a big mistake she had made.

Jiraiya had warned her to not let it run any longer than ten minutes once Naruto and Hinata were in the room, less some unwanted issues would happen. Like them starting to act and think way out of character for them.

"Guys, I know now that this is my fault. I forgot what master Jiraiya told me. So, lets leave the room and take a moment to rest and relax" said Tenten while trying to hold her breath.

"It's OK Tenten, just breath it in and everything will start to feel good" said Naruto.

Tenten tried to resist, but she gasped as she felt Hinata reach down and grab hold of her breast and fondle them. Unable to hold back, Tenten was finally forced to breath in the vapors and after several moments, she was starting to fall under the influence of the vapors.

Once they were both satisfied that Tenten had been prepared, Naruto pulled her away and laid her down on the ground. Hinata removed Tenten's towel, revealing her naked body to Naruto. Hinata then tied Tenten's hands behind her back with the towel before helping her back to her feet.

Tenten blushed as Naruto looked her over. "Wow Tenten, you and Hinata must be lucky. Both of you are super hot" said Naruto, earning a blush from both girls.

"Now Tenten, let's finish your punishment so we can have Naruto give you your reward" said Hinata.

Tenten nodded as she now wanted this reward. Hinata help Tenten over to the bench and had her lay on her stomach. Naruto came to kneeling behind her on the bench and reached down, lifting her rear into the air. He then placed a hand on both sides of her butt and gave them a squeeze.

"Ready for your punishment?" asked Naruto.

Realizing what he was going to do, a part of Tenten's brain wanted her to cry for help and ask Naruto to not do this. But that was a very small part of her now as she simply nodded, surprised that she was actually anticipating what was coming. Naruto raised his right hand up, and then sent it swatting down hard onto her left cheek.

Tenten cried out from the strike and winced as Naruto then rubbed the spot he had hit with a finger. "Don't worry Tenten, just nineteen more and then it will be over" said Hinata. So, it was going to be one for every minute they had been in here was what went through Tenten's mind.

Hinata sat down and watched as Naruto proceeded to spank Tenten those nineteen more times, each one earning both a cry of pain and a pleased moan from Tenten. When he was finally down, Tenten was surprised to find that this had really turned her on as she had become really wet. She cooed happily as Naruto gently rubbed her red cheeks and said soothing words to her.

Tenten looked to Hinata and saw her smiling happily at her. "So, you ready for your reward now, Tenten?" asked Hinata.

Tenten nodded as anticipation was welling up with in her. She then gasped as she felt Naruto press a finger against her pussy and stroke it up and down. He then took his finger away and tasted her juices that were on it. "Boy Tenten, that spanking really made you wet and I'm betting it turned you on to. So, do you want me inside you now?"

"Yes Naruto, please.....take me. Have your way with me, do anything you want to do to me" pleaded Tenten. She then looked at Hinata and asked "Are you OK with this?"

Hinata nods and says "If I wasn't, then Naruto wouldn't be doing this now. Since we came to live together, we've become a family. And now, our family is about to become closer."

Naruto had positioned himself at Tenten's entrance and slowly began to press into her. Tenten winced from both pain and pleasure that she was feeling with in her. She wondered how Hinata had managed to handle Naruto, as big as he felt as he filled her. Soon, Naruto hit her barrier and came to a stop.

Tenten nodded, letting Naruto that it was OK for him to do it. Naruto then increased the pressure till her barrier gave way and he completely entered her. Tenten felt tears in her eyes, but Hinata walked over and had Tenten raise her front half of her body so that she was on all fours. Hinata smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Tenten's.

Tenten couldn't believe that she and Hinata were kissing, and it was a rather passionate kiss too. Meanwhile, Naruto had began to move in her, pulling in and out with vigor as he marveled over the fact both Hinata and Tenten had been very tight and very warm.

Tenten raised a hand up and began to finger Hinata's pussy, earning a pleased moan from Hinata who in turn, had reached her hands out and had began to caress Tenten's breast. Naruto sped up his penetration of Tenten's sex, causing Tenten to scream into her kiss with Hinata.

Soon the kiss ended as Tenten came hard from an intense orgasm. Naruto reached forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lifted her into the air. He then pressed her up against the wall and proceeded to thrust even harder into her. Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, begging Naruto to go faster and deeper, begging him to not be gentle with her.

Hinata sat off to the side and began to finger herself, feeling herself wanting to join in with this sexual adventure they had started. Naruto pulled Tenten away from the wall long enough to turn her around while still in her. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as her back was pressed against the wall this time.

Naruto and Tenten kissed each other passionately as both neared climax. And then, with one final powerful thrust, Naruto buried himself deep with in her and they both came hard, screaming each others names aloud. Naruto pulled out of her and sat her down gently on the bench.

Naruto fell back and leaned against the door and watch as Hinata came over and started to lick Tenten's pussy, tasting both her and Naruto's mixed juices. Hinata pulled away and said "Tenten, you taste really good. Just like Naruto does."

"Then maybe you will let me taste you too" said Tenten as she laid Hinata onto her back as her strength had returned. Naruto watched breathlessly and amazed as both girls sixty nined each other till both came again. They then proceeded to kiss and taste each other, causing Naruto to get hard again.

They both looked at him with perverted smiles as Tenten said "So, what next big guy?"

Naruto walked over and hugged them both to him and said "Let's get out of here. We'll go back home and continue this in a more private location. And maybe, we can do some more exploring." The girls realized what he meant as he gave their buttocks a loving squeeze, The two girls nodded as they headed towards the door to leave the sauna and to go and get there clothes.

(several hours later)

Plue entered the house after a day of exploring the forest and looking for bugs. He wondered if anyone was home, then noticed Naruto and the girls discarded clothes littering the whole room and stairs. Curious as to what happened, Plue scampered up the stairs and soon stood outside his and Naruto's room.

Plue's nose could detect a strange smell coming from with in as he hopped onto a chair next to the door and then jumped onto the handle, opening the door. Once inside, he saw the source of the strange smell. Naruto was laying in the center of his bed with both Hinata and Tenten laying to either side of him.

And all three of them were completely naked, save for a blanket that covered them from their waist to their knees. Both girls had their heads resting on his shoulders, their hands entwined and resting on his chest as Naruto had both his arms holding them close to him.

Tenten had let her hair down from the buns and her hair now laid just below her shoulders. Both she and Hinata had such happy and satisfied smiles on their faces. And Naruto also looked very content.

"Puun?" said Plue as he looked at them after hopping up on the bed.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave Plue a warm smile. "Hey buddy, did you have a good day?"

Plue nodded, and then pointed to Naruto and said "Pu-puun?"

Naruto grinned as he brought both hands behind his head and said "Me, well I can say this much. It's good to be me."

"Mm, Naruto" said both Hinata and Tenten in a dreamy tone in their sleep.

**_fin..._**


End file.
